Hetaoni: Your Guardian Angel
by F1yingMintBunnies
Summary: "Y-you ba-bastard..you..you le-left me..You wasnt there.." Wasnt there? Antonio tried to always be there for his Lovi, and he has tried harder since they entered the mansion. So how was he not there? "I..wasnt there?" HetaOni One-Shot! T for Language.


**~Your Guardian Angel~**

"Lovi~ Come on, get up." Antonio said gently as he made his way towards the heap of covers on the floor. When they came to the mansion to find Ita, they ended up trapped like everyone else. And since this time loop didn`t intend on having them, they ran out of beds and was condemned to the floor. Some didn`t seem to have a problem with this...unless you ended up next to France.. Antonio then kneeled down to shake his henchmen lightly, only too see him...shaking? "Lovi? Hey, what`s wrong?" He said softly, although you could sense the worry as well. Normally Romano never really showed much emotion, then again, this mansion has been a living hell for them all. This shouldn`t be that surprising then...should it? When Lovino didn`t move, Antonio frowned. Moving his hand from his Lovi, he then gripped the covers and peeled them back. And then, his heart stopped. There, shaking like a leaf and curled into a ball was Lovino. A closer look, and something wet was falling from his eyes. What were they called again? Tears; Lovino was crying. Through his whole life of knowing Lovino never once had he seen him cry. Now that he has, his heart hurt seeing Lovino, his Lovi, so broken. "L-Lovino..?" The Spaniard called gently, causing Lovino`s gaze to wander up to him. Normally he would be cursing the Spaniard out, spewing nonsense about him and how he was definitely **NOT** crying. Right now though, alone in the safe room, he could care less. Fear was eminent in his emerald eyes, and in a single second he went from the floor and into Antonio`s chest. The small Italian was sobbing into his shirt, holding on to him like life would depend on it; Antonio was shocked. Never had he been held on to like this, especially Lovino. What he said next not only brought him back to reality, but broke his heart even more. "Y-you ba-bastard..you..you le-left me..You wasn`t there.." Wasn`t there? Antonio tried to always be there for his Lovi, and he`s tried harder since they entered the mansion. So how was he not there? "I..wasn`t there?" He questioned the statement, only too have Lovino look up at him. "You..you died, bastard..you..left me here alone.." Antonio`s eyes went wide _Now I Get It.. _He then wrapped his arms around his small henchmen, bringing him further into his chest. Gently, he raised his head and planted a small kiss on his Lovi`s forehead, making Lovino go slightly red. "Lovino.." Antonio spoke firmly, and the use of his full human name made the Italian flinch slightly. "You should know I`ll never leave your side, not now, or not ever. And most definitely not in this hell hole.." Before he knew it Lovino was crying again; what for? He started to worry again, but then he saw something unexspected. A smile, his Lovi was actually smiling. "Lovi..?" Antonio said lightly. Lovino then looked up at him, and sure enough there was a small yet rare smile. The Spaniard lifted his hand and wiped away some tears, but was stopped when Lovino buried his head back into his shirt. "Te-te amo, bastard.." He mumbled, and although he was barely heard, Antonio understood what was said. He then moved closer, practically holding the small Italian in his arms, then rested his head in Lovino`s hair. Smiling, he then kissed his head once again, "Te amo, Lovi. No matter what.."

* * *

**"I`ll Be There For You Through It All, Even If Saving You Sends Me Too Heaven. Because Your My True Love, My Whole World."**

* * *

**A/N:**

YAY! So, I`ve been working on this little piece awhile now, since I have all these tests going on. Finally! I actually got it done though. :D This is my first Fanfiction, so go easy on me. .

The line at the end is actually from a song, which is also where I got the title. It`s called Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It inspired me to write this, so all credit goes to that. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don`t own Spain or Romano (But im sure you already knew that.) Nor do I own Hetaoni.


End file.
